


Chess

by AstraLowelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chess, Drabble, Gen, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Sherlock and chess do not mix well.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princess+Bean).



" _No,_ John."

Sherlock's exasperated voice cut through John's haze of concentration yet again. "You can't _go_ there."

"Whyever not?" John asked wearily, removing his hand from his rook.

"Because then your castle is vulnerable to my bishop," Sherlock explained, pointing.

"Sherlock," John said severely. "It's no fun when you analyze every move I make. Making mistakes is part of the activity- but of course, as you never make mistakes, chess is probably not your game."

"You're correct, John."

With one swift motion, Sherlock overturned the chessboard. Pieces flew everywhere, and Sherlock sat back, satisfied.

"We'll play tiddlywinks instead," he decided.


End file.
